


Breaking Down

by impalaloompa



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, marvin is a bit of a dick to start off with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: To her complete shock, Whizzer was standing on her doorstep.“What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed.“I’m sorry Trina. I know I have no right to be here but… I didn’t know where else to go… I have nowhere else to go,” there was a strain in his voice and for the first time, Trina noticed his ruffled hair. She noticed the bruise highlighting his left eye. She noticed the cut on his lip that was crusted with drying blood. She noticed the missing buttons on his shirt and the tare on his sleeve and his posture, usually upright and confident, now wilted and beaten.





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> i have so may WIPs its ridiculous but you know when you get an idea and you just have to write it down? Yeah, thats what happened here.
> 
> Set during the time Mendel was giving therapy sessions to Jason.

Trina slid on her oven gloves and maneuvered the casserole dish out of the oven. The scent of the casserole wafted in her face and made her stomach growl. She would say that she had slaved over this dish to get it just right, but in reality, it was the easiest, quickest dish she knew how to throw together. Not that it wasn't good food, she just wanted the excuse to watch Mendel in session with her son. 

Mendel had been coming over regularly for the past two weeks to talk to Jason and try to help him through his troubles. She really admired how patient he was with the boy and how he seemed to be able to connect with him in a way she never could. 

The empty pang in her chest hurt less when the psychiatrist was around and she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the future yet.

Trina plated up the casserole and balanced all three plates with practiced ease to bring them through to the dining room. She paused in the doorway to watch Mendel with her son. Jason was smiling, a rare sight these days, and Mendel was animated and expressive, holding Jason’s acute attention. 

She allowed herself to pretend that this was her norm. That this was her life and this was how things had been, how they were and how they will always be. The comfort and the happiness and the security was something she had not had in years.

Jason noticed her and she shook herself from her longings.

“Dinner is served,” she smiled as she placed the plates on the table.

“Wow, Trina, smells amazing,” Mendel smacked his lips in appreciation. Trina’s heart fluttered and Jason rolled his eyes at his mother’s swooning expression.

Jason tucked in immediately and Mendel flashed her a sweet smile as she settled herself at the table.

Before she had a chance to pick up her fork, there was a knock at the door.

Trina frowned. They weren’t expecting any visitors.

She rose again, apologising to Mendel for the interruption and went to open the door.

To her complete shock, Whizzer was standing on her doorstep.

She stood rigid as her brain tried to process what was happening. She stared at her ex-husband’s lover, various emotions twisting her gut. 

As much as she tried, she didn’t hate Whizzer. He had this annoying charm and graceful ease and, to her annoyance, he was good with Jason. He always had a kind word to say to her and she knew that this situation they were all in wasn't easy for him either. She knew first-hand how difficult and stubborn Marvin could be and she could imagine that being dragged along and forced into family dinners was as much fun for him as it was for her. That said, having Whizzer turn up out of the blue on her doorstep had her anger rising.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed.

Whizzer visibly flinched and shuffled awkwardly.

“I’m sorry Trina. I know I have no right to be here but… I didn’t know where else to go… I have nowhere else to go,” there was a strain in his voice and for the first time, Trina noticed his ruffled hair. She noticed the bruise highlighting his left eye. She noticed the cut on his lip that was crusted with drying blood. She noticed the missing buttons on his shirt and the tear on his sleeve and his posture, usually upright and confident, now wilted and beaten.

Despite a flash of sympathy, she resolved herself and, folding her arms, said, “Go home to Marvin. That’s where you can go.”

“Can’t. We had a… uh… fight. Late for dinner,” Whizzer tried a small smile but it ended in a grimace, “He kicked me out for the night.”

Trina saw the hurt in Whizzer’s eyes and again found herself wondering how Marvin could be so cruel sometimes. Then another thought struck her and a cold dread pitted her stomach.

“He-he didn’t do that to you, did he?” she gestured to Whizzer’s injuries, “Marvin? He didn’t, did he?”

Shock crossed Whizzer’s face and he shook his head.

“No! No, of course not,” his voice sounded reedy.

Then what the hell had happened? She narrowed her eyes at him.

Whizzer coughed then paled and seemed to sway on the spot.

Crap, Trina thought.

“Come in,” she offered, standing to the side to let the man pass.

“Thank you,” Whizzer rasped.

Trina felt concern rise in her as she watched the young man limp into her house. She had to fight the urge to give him support. 

“Into the den,” she mumbled, slipping past Whizzer down the hall to open the door for him.

Whizzer nodded, his awkwardness evident in every step.

“Trina?” Mendel’s head poked into the hall.

“Whizzer’s here. He doesn’t look good. Keep Jason in there,” she shot back.

Mendel nodded then disappeared again.

Trina turned back to Whizzer who was slowly lowering himself onto the couch, face screwed up in pain, breath coming in shallow snatches.

“What happened to you?” she heard herself asking.

Whizzer met her gaze for a moment before staring down at his shoes. He pulled a face as his eyes began to wet with tears.

“Jesus,” Trina knelt down in front of him. To see this cocky young man so hurt and vulnerable shook Trina to her core. 

All of her grievances with Whizzer were forgotten in that moment and all that was left was crippling concern and a helplessness in not knowing what to do.

“Can I get you anything? Water?” she tried.

Whizzer shook his head, curling his arms into himself and trying to regain his composure.

Trina felt completely lost. There was only one thing she could do. She got up, assuring Whizzer that she’d be back soon, and left him in the den to find the phone.

Mendel came through as she punched in the numbers and chewed her bottom lip in anticipation.

“What’s going on?” he hummed, standing a little closer to Trina than a psychiatrist should to his patient’s mother.

“Whizzer is, well I don’t know what’s happened but he’s very shaken and injured and-hello? Marvin? I know it’s late but… will you just shut up for a second? It’s Whizzer... Yes, Whizzer. He showed up here...no he’s in a very bad way...no he hasn’t said anything...Marvin that’s not fair. You can’t assume…yeah…okay...fine. Just hurry up,” Trina hung up the phone and thrummed her temples.

“He’s coming over?” Mendel tilted his head.

“He’s coming over,” Trina sighed.

Why? Why was this happening to her? And tonight, of all nights when she had Mendel round. She shouldn't have to deal with Marvin and his drama until the weekend. 

Trina stood for a moment, trying to force calm.

“Just keep an eye on Jason, please?” she asked Mendel.

The psychiatrist squeezed her shoulder before returning to the dining room.

Now that she was alone again, Trina took a second to contemplate how fucked up her life was. Then she scolded herself. Whizzer.

She scurried back to peek into the den. Whizzer was still slumped in the couch, eyes glazed over as he stared at the wall.

“Whizzer?” she stepped into the room.

Whizzer jumped and seemed to recoil away from her, but before she could apologise Whizzer babbled, “Sorry. I-I’m-sorry.”

“I called Marvin. He’s on his way,” Trina spoke softly.

Whizzer didn’t reply but he did stiffen slightly.

Before she could offer any comfort, there came a rapid knock on the door.

She hurried to open it and was faced with a very nonchalant Marvin who was wearing almost a smirk.

Trina let him in and before she had the chance to speak Marvin cut across her.

“So, what happened?” he drawled, “I mean, I can probably guess. It’s happened before. We fight, he goes to some other guy, gets a little roughed up and then crawls back with his tail between his legs. Typical Whizzer. But why on earth he came here? I’ve no clue.”

“Marv, I think it’s more serious than that,” she tried to keep the crack out of her voice, “It’s bad Marvin. Something bad has happened.”

Marvin’s stance slowly changed as he realised Trina was being serious.

“Where is he?” he asked.

“The den,” Trina followed Marvin as he pushed past her.

“Whizzer?” Marvin froze when he saw his lover.

Whizzer had tensed in Marvin’s presence and couldn’t bring himself to look at him.

“I’ll leave you,” Trina slid away.

“Jesus Christ Whiz! What the hell happened?” Marvin rushed to Whizzer’s side and crouched down in front of him.

Whizzer finally met his gaze and Marvin’s breath hitched.

“Marvin,” Whizzer’s bottom lip trembled as a tear escaped down his cheek.

“Who did this to you?” Marvin brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb but it was quickly replaced by another.

“Talk to me Whiz. Talk to me,” Marvin pleaded.

Whizzer took a few shaky breaths, dampening his lips with his tongue.

“I... I went to a bar. Met a guy. Went home with him,” Whizzer stopped, turning his head from Marvin.

Marvin tried to take Whizzer’s hand but the younger man balled his hands into fists.

“Kissed,” Whizzer went on, voice barely a whisper, “But… I didn’t want… didn’t want more. Wanted to come home.”

Marvin nodded, encouraging Whizzer on with a gentle squeeze to his knees.

“Tried to leave. Wouldn’t let me. Didn’t stop. I-I-I-,” Whizzer’s voice broke as his breathing became frantic and he was shaking, fear had glazed his eyes, “Wouldn't stop. I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t stop.”

Tears were streaming down his face and Marvin tried to embrace him but Whizzer blanched, jerking away from him.

Marvin’s heart broke for his lover. He had never seen Whizzer like this. The younger man was usually so careful with his emotions but to see him frightened and in pain, it was more than he could bare.

“Whiz I’m so sorry. So sorry,” he knew his words meant nothing. They couldn’t fix what had happened. They couldn’t bring back what was lost.

Anger surged inside him as he helplessly watched Whizzer break down in front of him. This was his fault. His fault.

“My fault. My fault,” Whizzer whimpered through sobbing breaths.

“No!” Marvin’s shocked shout startled Whizzer into looking at him. Marvin was able to take his hands and squeeze tightly.

“This was not your fault; do you hear me?” Marvin spoke firmly, desperately wanting Whizzer to take his words to heart.

Whizzer bit his bottom lip, making it bleed again.

“Whiz, you should have come home. Home to me. Why didn’t you just come home?” Marvin leaned in closer.

“Home to you?” Whizzer shrilled, almost erratic, snatching his hands back, “How could I?”

Marvin choked back the snarky response bubbling on his tongue and looked away ashamedly.

“Whizzer, you can always come home to me. It doesn’t matter what I’ve said, or you’ve said or if you’ve been with another man, it doesn’t matter, because at home with me is where you belong.”

Eyes brimming with fresh tears, Whizzer let himself fall forwards into Marvin’s shoulder and Marvin wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“Shh,” he soothed, “I’ve got you. You’ll always be safe with me.”

Marvin moved onto the couch, pulling Whizzer onto his chest and carded his fingers through his hair.

Whizzer’s breathing slowly evened out and Marvin held him close as he drifted into sleep.

Marvin pressed his lips to his lover’s head tried to force away that sick feeling rising in his gut. If he hadn’t been so petty over diner and told Whizzer to get out, this would never had happened. He didn’t know if he could forgive himself, not that he felt he deserved forgiveness. 

Gently stroking Whizzer’s back, Marvin struggled to keep his own tears at bay.

“I’m so sorry Whizzer. I promise, I’m here for you. I’ll look after you. I... I love you.”

And he told himself that he never wanted to see Whizzer so hurt and frightened ever again. He told himself that he would never cause Whizzer pain ever again. He told himself that he could change and that he could be better and that what he had with Whizzer was all he wanted. And at the time, he meant it.


End file.
